Final Days:Arrival of the Xel'naga and Civil War
by Kylandor
Summary: Under Re-writing...
1. First Day

If you liked someone but it is known they do not return the feelings, you become depressed, also true is that when you have used such a horrifying power to try and convince them to see you, and fail, you regret birth, but this is not the case, due to the fact that.....the Earth as we know it shall end, and the first victims are Japan, and the United States...there is no chance of victory, no hope of a counterattack, only a future of non-stop guerrilla warfare remains for Earth.  
These are the Final days, of our independance, of a girl's self esteem, and of an Emperor's unchallengeable power. And after this comes to pass, the birth of a golden age in morality, and a dark age of non-stop war, begin...

* * *

The gods saga - Final Days

* * *

2012 A.D. Los Angeles, California

* * *

The city was burning, repedative nuclear blasts were seen on the horizon, followed by a cloud of black objects, suddenly a massive ship began to decend on the city and fired a massive cannon barrage at the Hollywood sign, destroying it, massive walkers in the distance rose up, the quad-pedal machines began firing two orange energy lances at the buildings, and three fighters just flew over the burning LAX shooting down two F-22 Raptors with missles that detonated with a blue explosion that after two seconds faded into a normal colored blast and then after three more (total of 5) began to dissipate...

* * *

In an undameged skyscraper that is not of any known human arcitecture two people stand over the city, Ray Zenji and Haruhi Suzumiya, both holding swords and in Kylandarian Uniform, Haruhi in the red admiraless uniform from her little fantasy when she was fighting the computer club in that video game, however her face is content, unlike her usual eccentric smile, without warning she draws her Katana and strikes the Emperor, who is surprised and then says "Why are you doing this, you know the outcome...." Haruhi then says plainly "I refuse to let you enslave the world, I will as emperess, in no man's stead...." Ray's face turns murdurous and he begins to attack many times in a row with his Sword, and roundhouse kicks Haruhi off the balcony, he stares down to notice her make Kagebunshin to land without dying, Ray grips his sword and says "Pathetic fool, you have started a war that will last one thousand years!" after Ray finishes he jumps down in a nose dive, holding his sword tightly.

* * *

One Year Earlier, SOS Brigade Clubroom

* * *

Kyon is in the clubroom drinking Mikuru's tea she always makes, sighing as he says "A whole year of normal to enjoy, it might be my last normal year but i'm glad it's here."

* * *

Naruto's condo room

* * *

Naruto is eating a cup of ramen while playing a game of chess with Asakura and is thinking "Haruhi's face just today.... something is up, what is she planning.. when she looked at the emperor, was that..... hatred?"

* * *

To be continued.....


	2. Second Day

Chapter Two - The Second Day

* * *

2010 A.D. Nishinomiya North High

* * *

Kanzaki stared out the window at the clouds as a recorded video tape began to play the lesson, Onizuka was irritated about something but refused to talk.

Kikuchi notices Kanzaki staring out the window in boredom and looks at the clock which is ten seconds from striking the minute and ending class, but suddenly it stops, and everyone is frozen, the TV is frozen, only Kikuchi is aware and able to move, this at first slips his mind and he says "Onizuka, the clock is broken." after repeating Onizuka's name two times he realises he is the only one moving, there is not even a breath from the others, suddenly an orange haired kid walks in the room and stares at Kikuchi with the intent to kill. The boy draws a Katana and pushes a button that is on the hold, an orange beam begins to outline the front of the blade and the boy says "Listen to me, you have the power to stop what is coming if you use your knowledge right, Kanzaki is the key to this, hurry, before he realizes I have betrayed him...." Kikuchi stares at the boy in confusion and fear and decides to sit down, then the boy disappears and time begins to reform, the clock shows 3:00pm and the bell rings, the class leaves including a bewildered and confused Kikuchi.

* * *

Tokyo, six minutes later

* * *

Konata was staring at her lunch and then started to randomly talk about food when a Samurai flew through the window and landed in the wall, he got up quickly and drew his sword, and said "I have never encountered such a foe since Aku and Zenji...." he gripped his sword tightly and sweat went down his face, he shouted a battle cry and jumped out the damaged window, towards another building where a red haired girl began to duel him with Martial arts, behind him was a blonde in a sailor senshi outfit, Konata could not believe her eyes, two anime characters were fighting someone a real Samurai, suddenly Naruto puts his hand on her shoulder and says "Your an Otaku aren't you, well I guess your going to either pass out or ask for my autograph, well I'm a little busy right now so don't ask..." saying these words Naruto formed a kagebunshin and the bunshin threw him towards Jack's enemies, leaving behind a frozen-with-awe Konata.

* * *

SOS Brigade Clubroom, six more minutes later

* * *

Ray stared out the window with Haruhi and said "Your training is complete, within closed space a few minutes or seconds can pass outside but inside, ten thousand years can pass, this is how I have trained myself to be the most powerful man in the universe, and now you are the most powerful woman in the universe, Haruhi, if we do not conquer Earth Now, it will result in the man I told you about, Samir Duran, will rule the Galaxy unchallenged, he does not know we are total psionics, but he is a Xel'Naga, so we cannot erase him from history or from the universe, we must kill him as if we were to kill another total psionic, I'll leave Sasaki to you, absorb her powers with what I have taught you, only then may you call yourself a full fledged Total Psionic, I will deal with the Pro-Haruhist forces, they will not join you, but rather oppose you in their own manner, such as trying to make you forget all of this, change your school and try to resist us, but there is no hope for this world, I once thought that I could save it from a nuclear strike but this is the end of my games, it's time to grow up, Durantium is corroded by radiation, but I am a total psionic, I can repair that damage by a thought, just as you and I can repair our sanity after closed space usage, I have finally found a way to control the new power I have. Although it is weaker then the Kyuubi in it's four and higher tailed state, it is the most powerful tool in a tactical battle to slay an army without making a massive appearance, good luck." after finishing these words, Ray handed Haruhi a sword and she took it then suddenly she opened the window with her will and jumped out, headed towards Pro-Sasaki Territory.

Ray gripped his sword and began to think about how to deal with Urumi, should he do the same thing and train her in Valkyrian arts, or just kill her to avoid any trouble.

After much thought he decides on the former.

* * *

To be continued....


	3. The Great Galactic War begins

After the events of of Dexter contacting Kikuchi, the Emperor had to return to Kylandor to investigate an unknown force aproaching the galactic colonies, but by the time he arrived, the ill news had come.... The last war in the history of Earth's independance has now come....

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Great Galactic War Begins

* * *

Pegasus Galaxy, Endoa System, Kylandarian Pegasus Colony planet "New Osiris"

* * *

The unknown ships began to easily destroy the garrison and a massive ship with a blue glow fired a blue energy beam at the planet, this caused the planet to form cracks with orange colored magma outlines, within three minutes the planet exploded in a massive fireball destroying the remaining six Kylandarian cruisers and leaving the unknown ships unharmed.

* * *

Onboard the XPS(Xel'Naga Purification Ship) Crusader

* * *

Staring out the window was a humanoid figure in a robe, who removed his robe to reveal a blue energy entity, which began to assume human form of a black man, he turned and said "Speak", a holographic window opened in front of him and another energy creature spoke "Lord Kh'alsk'tir, we are prepared for another galactic jump to the Greater Magellanic Cloud near the Milky way, all Kylandarian Galactic colonies have been decimated." Duran then said "Excellent, prepare the fleet and signal On'ira to prepare our invasion force of the Milky Way."

* * *

Kylandor City, Capital Square, Imperial Palace, Six hours after simultanious loss of all 15 outer-galactic colonies

* * *

The Emperor slammed his fist down on his desk so hard that the desk was pulverised, he then yelled at Stukov "All fifteen colonies!? That is six trillion people dead! who did it, who Alexei, who!?" Alexei's face was un-nerved as he spoke saying "The Trivunate of the Xel'Naga, who we just know as the Xel'Naga." The Emperor then said "Duran, that piece of shit, prepare the Grand fleet, tell them to meet me in orbit of Earth, we can't wait any longer, we must have those durantium deposits, and contact DexCorp, inform them of the news."

* * *

DexCorp Ind. Building, 2:12am, twelve minutes after Kylandor received the news

* * *

Dexter groaned after he heard this news, he said to Alexei who was on the Viewscreen "With this development we don't have time to trick Kikuchi into giving us Kanzaki, we have to act now!" Alexei then said "At their current velocity and distance it will take them four years to arrive at the Greater Magellanic Cloud."

Dexter then said "Then we must act now! DexCorp already is in position to strike at Washington D.C., Tokyo, Berlin and Moscow, six more days and the machines will be ready to attack Ankara and London as well, this surgical strike at every major power's governmental chain of command will be perfect in demoralizing and confusing all of the Global Superpowers, right now we have to focus on New York as well to destroy the United Nations, then they will be unable to coordinate a strike, I already have Chameleon Drones infiltrating Stargate Command at NORAD, so we won't have to worry about the United States escaping to another backwater planet to rebuild and rearm, we must attack now!" Alexei then sighed and said "A systematic attack on the world's governments will not yet deal enough damage, we haven't yet destabilised world peace, the North Korean attempt failed and now Iran is about to sever ties with us and abort their nuclear program, if we don't launch a full scale nuclear strike on all major cities it will not work." Dexter then says "And what about the durantium deposits?"

Alexei pauses and then says "The Emperor has woken up, and will use closed space to repair any radiation contamination to the durantium metals used for our infrastructure and navy, whilst de-irradiation satellites will prevent a nuclear winter, the time to declare full bore war on Earth has come, the IKST will coordinate it's forces with yours to attack the third stargate at Bellwood, New Mexico." Dexter then says "Ben's hometown, and what of Townsville, New York?" Alexei then says "Since they have resisted us, we will be forced to kill the powerpuff girls, I'm sorry Dexter, but we have no choice..." Dexter then says "No, there is a way." Alexei then says "Right, you will use it then?" Dexter then says "Right, I will personally erase their memories so they will be able to become part of DexCorp Industries without a hassle, in fact we should move them to Japan temporari-" Alexei then says "We have no time, either wipe them or kill them Dexter, four years is not enough to relocate them and wipe all who have seen them, choose now so I may prepare immediately..." Dexter pauses then says "We'll wipe their memories..."

* * *

Bellwood, New Mexico, United States of America, 2:52am

* * *

Gwen stares out the window as Azmuth unlocks the Master Control on the Ultramatrix and then says "It's done, for this battle we will have to use everything we have, Gwendolyn, you'll have to use your Anodite powers to their full extent, we are dealing with a man who has endured five hundred years on this world." Ben then says "And trained himself for ten thousand in his closed space." Max then walks in and says "Their attacking Earth, the remaining plumber fleet was destroyed in Tau Ceti, they are heading here, no doubt...." Ben then says "But our spy said they were going to wait ten years!" Max then says "I made contact with him, it appears a more dangerous enemy then the Valkyria have forced them to speed up their plans to now...."

* * *

To be continued....


	4. The Defence of Bellwood

Chapter 4 - The Defence of Bellwood

* * *

Bellwood, New Mexico, United States of America

* * *

Max stares at the horrifying sight of Bellwood's current situation.

Thousands of drop pods begin to slam into buildings, cars, and even in open ground whilst various ships fire cannons at open ground and police concentrations, the rounds they fire are actually drop pods that open up to see a massive Infantry suit that opens fire on the police with Vulcan guns, the machines however avoid civilian causalities flawlessly.

Various blue energy bolts begin to slam into the police station and the Local Jail, the entire city is under an alien attack, there is no way any government could cover this up.

Max sighs as the door bursts open and the Emperor walks in, he then says "I don't have much time so I'm going to finish this quickly..." With those words said the Emperor draws his Katana and rushes at Gwen who is by the back door, it is too late for her to escape as the sword pierces her side, but she managed to move enough to avoid it piercing her heart.  
Ben sends a roundhouse kick at Ray but his foot goes through Ray's head which turns into a shadow whip and slams Ben into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Ray's head returns normal as he pulls his sword from a now paralyzed Gwen Tennyson, he says to Max "Don't worry, I won't kill them, they'll make excellent allies, once their memories are wiped." Max then says "I won't let you.." Ray grins and says "You already have, never let your guard down for one second, talks in midst of battle do not happen like this in real life..." Max tries to turn his head but fails as he is knocked unconscious by a shadow whip that recedes and reattaches itself to Ray's Arm.

* * *

Onboard the Chariot, one hour later

* * *

The Emperor stared at the vastness of space and then says to himself "What news do you bring now.." Dexter on the Viewscreen says "Bellwood Conquered, but we have a problem, an unknown psionic group has been sighted about the Earth, they call themselves Magicians." Ray laughs and says "When did they appear?" Dexter then says "According to recent infiltration, they rose from the ashes of the Wizard Schools you destroyed that were centered around Hogwarts, but these forces are more powerful, although they take longer to cast psionic attacks, they have defenders, known as Minister Magi, to assist them in close combat." Ray then says "We'll deal with them another time, for now let them run about.." Dexter then says "They have allied with the remnants of the Ski'tari...." Ray then says in a loud voice "The Ski'tari is the alliance that took over Procyon 8 before I drove them out! Hunt down every one of these so called Magicians and bring them to Kylandarian Prisons for Re-education." Dexter then says "Yes Emperor..."

* * *

To be continued....


	5. The Hunt Resumes

During the first year of his reign, the Emperor hunted down every wizard and sorceress he came across, slaugtering their alien allies in the process as well, the last stand at hogwarts was a terrific battle indeed, but even the legendary Scottish school fell under the might of Kylandarian Technology, this came be known as the great Wizard hunt, but now a new force rose from their ashes with more powerful, but longer worded spells in order to seek the rebirth of the school system, only this time they are divided from east and west, Europe and Far-east Asia, but now a few threat comes, after hiding for so many years the curtain has risen once more, to reveal an audience of war machines and Shinobi to batter down the uprising and once again restore technology and the true definition of Psionic Abilities to Earth.

The Second Psionic Rebel Hunt begins, this time targeting Magister and Minister Magi instead of Wizards, Sorceresses and Warlocks.

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Hunt resumes, Naruto's target, the ten year old teacher!

* * *

Mahora Academy Ruins, Osaka, Japan.

* * *

The Armies of Kylandarian Troops occupy the city, shooting any Japanese Defence forces and seizing civilians for memory conscription(A process of erasing ones memories temporally so they may fight against enemies of the Kylandarian Empire, therefore removing any threat of a resistance faction forming within planetary conscripts until order is restored and the planet is officially annexed, never failed and tested on twenty planets of industrial level technology.) and raiding buildings for underground rebel forces.

Mahora has been reduced to what would be a building with swiss cheese design, as various perfect holes in the building mark orbital bombardment. Suddenly jumping down is Naruto in his Hokage outfit with Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru by his side, he stares at the building and says "Sasuke, you take left, Hinata, the right, Shikamaru is with me on taking out Negi, you two handle his Minister Magi." Sasuke nods and heads to the left of the building towards an old clock tower, Hinata heads towards a building on an island and Naruto takes Shikamaru into the main building.

* * *

Ruins of Class 2/A Building

* * *

Naruto looks around and notices a grey haired girl with red eyes, he then says "Shikamaru, Pureblood Valkyria, be careful!" The girl smiles and disappears, Naruto sighs and then says "Ah, it's just a Ghost, no need to worry...." Shikamaru then says "How do ghosts work again?" Naruto groans and says "Listen up Mr. Over-200-IQ, if a person dies in a magnetic anomaly or near one they ascend without warning or thought, as a result they are trapped near or around the said anomaly or they will dissipate, if energy is used to assist or matter to maintain  
their form, they may leave the anomaly, as a result they are limited T-FEI Terminals having no ties to the now defeated IDTE." Shikamaru then says "Ah right, during the battle of Procyon 8, the Emperor had the IDTE secretly destroyed, but is personally sending false transmissions to Nagato, by the way, what happened with Suzumiya?" Ray then says "She is on Kylandor, the Emperor used closed space to bring her to the Home planet and her friends are under observation except for Itsuki and Kyon, due to the fact he joined the resistance here, and Kyon is busy with some after-mission report which is just a lot of paperwor- Shikamaru, left!" Shikamaru jumps to the right and throws a kunai at the left in blind assault, only to kill a Wind Bunshin of a twelve year old kid.

Naruto then says "He's here, Negi Springfield...." a twelve year old Negi Jumps down and says "Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto then grins and says "Uzumaki Naruto, but you'll know me as the Grim Reaper!" Naruto throws six wind chakra infused Kunai towards Negi who simply teleports from that area to somewhere out of the room. Naruto groans and says "How many Pactios did he have!?" Shikamaru then says "Asuna and Nodoka, two who have been the first and second have never been located and eliminated, as a result he has two close battle assistants alive and able to fight, be careful, Asuna has the I'raki Kekkei Genkai, the ability to disperse chakra so it becomes useless...." Naruto then says "Or to their knowledge, she disarms magic, ninjustu and genjustu won't work on her, I hope you are good with Taijustu, and I have the Kyuubi which is too strong to be dispersed..." Shikamaru nods and says "Lets head to the li-..." the radio opens a channel and Hinata is on the line, she says "The Library is huge enough to house an army, they may be here, Sasuke is here and finished the Clock Towe-" Naruto shouts at the radio saying "Sasuke! next time let me know! I'm starting to get the vibe that you want my girlfriend!"

Sasuke says on the radio "Why would I want Hinata if I'm already married to Sakura? Do I seem like that kind of guy?"

Naruto then says calmly "I don't really know, after all the Emperor had to flex his muscles a bit just to convince you to stop attacking Konohagurke, then we built a memorial for the Uchiha clan that was slaughtered so they would be honored, and of coarse there was always the grave for the elders to which to dance about." Sasuke laughs on the radio and then suddenly an explosion is heard on the radio and it goes silent." Naruto shouts "Sasuke, whats going on? Sasuke? Hinata!?, Shikamaru, stay clear of me, I'm going four tails!" Naruto explodes in red chakra swirl and roars as the red haze clears to show Naruto in Four tailed mode, he Roars loudly and slams into the walls, ignoring the building's structure support beams, Shikamaru jumps out the window as the building starts to collapse under it's own weight and he says "That Naruto, it's a good thing he's powerful enough to where it doesn't matter if he jumps head first or not....

* * *

Library Island, two seconds later

* * *

Four Tailed Naruto slams into the library and sniffs around, catching Hinata's smell he slams his arms into the floor and falls down the hole he made, ending up in a basement floor to reveal a massive underground library full of Magicians who seem to have noticed the Jinchurriki's arrival.

Naruto roars and his tails expand and rush at the Magicians around him, knowing Hinata is still below him, he has no hesitation in slaughtering those around him, after the seventy Magicians that survive the initial attack which killed twenty of their friends get up from the chaos, they see that they have angered someone they shouldn't have, suddenly a beam of lighting slices through seven of them and Naruto shouts in a animalistic voice "Sasuke, where is Hinata!?" Sasuke shouts "Two Floors below, fending off Negi Springfield and Asuna, I forget her last name!" Naruto slams into the ground leaving Sasuke to fight around seventy men alone, he shouts "Thanks for the help Naruto!"

* * *

Two Floors below, six seconds later

* * *

Naruto slams down into the floor to see Hinata slamming her Jyuuken into Asuna who simply fights back, due to the chakra dispersing, the Jyuuken is worthless against her, however Naruto's fourth tail recedes against his will and he notices that Even the Kyuubi has it's limits, he then says "Hinata, get behind me, I got this covered!" Naruto rushes at Asuna even though he is now at three tails form, he manages to lay a massive blow before his kyuubi cloak dissipates completely, Naruto sent her flying into a nearby wall and Negi sends nine magic air arrows of light at him, but Naruto grins and jumps back to form six kage bunshin, the bunshin rush at the arows to intercept their path, Naruto then rushes towards Negi but notices he is moving at human speed, by the time he reaches half the distance, Asuna slams her foot into Naruto sending him flying at the nearby bookcase, he gets up quickly and says "This will be difficult..."

* * *

To be continued.....


End file.
